The Little Wolf: Story of a Girl from District 10
by theLibrarianWolfy
Summary: She was 16 when her life was changed forever but how did one little District 10 girl become a name that, when the 50th Hunger Games came around, everyone would know? Join me in discovering the past behind the character that is Wolfy Morasco.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone the main character of this story is a character by the name of Wolfy Morasco which if you haven't noticed is my screen name. The world of Panem and the characters of President Snow, Caesar Flickerman, and other characters that may come along *hint**hint* are property of Susan Collins. Please review and hope you enjoy it.**

She looked out on the city as the sunset over the buildings that writhed and twisted and glittered with a thousand different color lights. The lights of the Capitol had once seemed special to Wolfy but she had gotten over them long ago. She had lived too much of her life here now to be dazzled by it. It was hard to believe it had been ten years since that day. It had been ten years since her life had changed forever.

_Ten years ago…._

The sixteen year old girl bounced on her toes trying to get feeling back in her legs. She had been sitting in the saddle for much too long today but she had been wanting to forget about what that day was. She wanted to forget that today was the day that always made her weak sickly mother even sicker than usual. She wanted to forget that today was the day of the Reaping.

"Wolfy, time to come in!" yelled her mother from the doorway of their little shack on the edge of town. Wolfy smiled at her and patted the side of her horse, Ruger, before running towards the house. That was the good thing about living in District 10. No matter your status you got to have a pet.

"Coming momma!" called Wolfy Morasco as she ran smiling trying to ignore the wind whipping through her long brown hair that most likely tangled. Her cheeks were slightly pink from running her horse across the fields. If only she didn't have to come to the stupid reaping but better to go instead of being forced by Peacekeepers with whips.

She gave her mother a hug careful of her mother's frailty. Amelia Morasco was a frail woman and had been even more so since her husband died right after she had Wolfy. A terrible accident had happened when a bull had gotten loose and gored him. She had stayed strong for Wolfy's sake but she hadn't been able to forever. And now Wolfy tried to make enough money so her mother could stay home and repair clothes rather than go out in the fields or paddocks.

It took quite a while but her mother combed out her hair and let it hang in wavy ringlets down her back before helping her dress in a dress that had been handed down from Wolfy's grandmother. The pale green knee length dress was still in good condition. It made her eyes pop.

"It is missing one more thing," her mother said before going over to a worn little trunk and pulling out a box. She placed the box in Wolfy's lap and Wolfy gasped.

"Mother you shouldn't. What if I ruin it?" she asked as she lifted the white fur lined shawl from the box. It was even more precious than the dress. Fur wasn't something that many could afford her even if it was collected in District 10. It was perfect. It was too much. Wolfy felt tears come to her eyes.

"I want you to have it darling," her mother said smiling, "If worse comes to worse then you'll have a piece of me with you."

Her mother suddenly took on a tired appearance and Wolfy made her sit down in the chair that she had been sitting in. She pinned the shawl on looking at the silver wolf clasp that held it. It was too much. But she knew better then to argue.

"Thank you mom."

_Present time.._

She pulled on the shawl smiling at it. It was the only thing she had left from her home. If she had known it would be then she would have brought something different with her instead. But it was the most precious thing her mother had had and was very special to her.

"Wolfy. It is time for you to go ahead and head down to the live feed," said a boy named Andrew that had been her personal servant for many years. It was only a select few that knew he wasn't really an Avox. Now that she thought of it she had two things from District 10.

_Ten years ago.._

She stood among the sixteen year old girls of District 10 looking up at the stage. Suddenly a pebble hit her arm and she looked around. She heard a faint snicker and looked up at the head of flaming red hair.

Wolfy smiled at Andrew. Her best friend was such a nut. Their other best friend, Dylan, playfully slapped at the back of his hand for throwing the pebble. Wolfy giggled despite herself. They were both such goofballs.

Then all of a sudden the mood changed as a man wearing all black with extravagant tattoos stepped on to the stage.

"Welcome to the Reaping of the 40th Hunger Games," said Rosin Anderson, "Today one lucky young man and one lucky young woman shall be chosen to represent District 10 in the Hunger Games. Remember if you wish to volunteer wait until after the chosen Tribute is on the stage."

Then the man who wore way too much eyeliner walked over to the glass fishbowls. "Ladies first," he said all too casually and everyone around took on the air of queasiness. Wolfy looked for her mother to see her leaning against Dylan's father looking weak at the mere thought. Amelia had already lost a sibling to the Games. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

It seemed all the girls and their families held their breath as the long slender fingers reached into the first fishbowl. After a few seconds that seemed to last like an eternity he plucked a slender white piece of folded paper from the bowl.

He walked back to the microphone taking his time and girls began gripping each other's arms and looking into each other's eyes wondering if this would be their last day together. All but Wolfy that is.

She had never been close to any of the other girls at all. She hadn't ever really been close to anyone other than Dylan, Andrew, her mother, and their families. Wolfy knew with the threat of the Hunger Games over them it would never truly be safe to care for anyone.

Rosin Anderson finally stopped in front of the microphone his eyebrow ring giving a glimmer that seemed menacing. He unfolded the paper and it was then most girls took on the appearance of fixing to faint. That is most girls other than Wolfy. Things would be alright. Tomorrow she would be back in the fields and her mother would fall asleep to her humming beside the fire.

"The female representing District 10 for the 40th Hunger Games is Wolfy Morasco."

And with those few words her life became a shattered mess.

She didn't remember walking up to the stage but she was there all of a sudden. All color was gone from her cheeks and when she looked out towards her mother she saw the frail woman desperately clutching her heart with an appearance clearly stating she would faint any second.

Wolfy closed her eyes to compose herself and pull on the mask. She had to seem strong now. But the next words that came from Rosin's lips threatened to send her over the edge.

"The male representing District 10 for the 40th Hunger Games is Dylan Morganzia."

She watched as Dylan and Andrew who had already had looks of shock both become quite shaken.

_This can't happen, _she thought, _This should not be happening._

Quick memories of her first kiss being stolen by Dylan to realize that they should just be friends crossed her mind and it was for his sake not hers that a silvery tear escaped her eye as the electric blue eyes met hers full of fright.

**Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: see disclaimer on chapter one**

**Sorry this Chapter is so short.**

**Chapter 2**

She had felt so sick. So very very sick. It was wrong just wrong. If it had been just here she could understand but Dylan too? Wolfy felt her knees go week and Dylan wrapped his arm around her to support her. Then all of a sudden they were swept away to separate rooms to say goodbye to their family and friends perhaps forever.

Wolfy didn't know if anyone would show up. But her mother showed up finally with Dylan's dad. She seemed like a wreck.

"Momma," Wolfy choked as she launched herself into the frail woman's arms being reduced to sobs again.

"Oh my sweet girl. My sweet little, Wolfy," her mother cried wrapping her arms around her sobbing child. She was shaking so hard with the endless sobs.

She pulled back and made Wolfy look into her eyes. "Don't give up my little Wolf," she said a voice like a whisper, "Be strong and brave and go down fighting or come home."

Wolfy looked at her mother and for once Wolfy saw what she used to be before she got sick. She saw the brave and strong way she held herself and Wolfy knew that her mother needed her to try. With fumbling fingers she took off the shawl and tried to press it into her mother's hands only to have her shake her head and push it back.

"I gave it to you. Take it with you and know I'll be with you in the arena," her mother said her courage dropped. Dylan's father came over and used his arms to support her around the waist.

"I'll take care of her, Wolfy," he said to her, "Just try to make sure one of you comes back."

His eyes looked into hers and Wolfy nodded as a secret understanding pushed between them. In exchange for her mother's care no matter what she was to try and save Dylan at whatever cost.

_Present time…_

She sat as the others did in posh chairs with flutes of champagne and platters of the fanciest food worth imagining. They treated it like a party every year but she didn't. Wolfy knew better then to laugh and all at the faces of the Tributes as they were reaped. It hurt her. She remembered that look that some gave and knew it just had to have been on her face. She knew that she had been as lost as the rest of them.

Wolfy turned her head away as she refused yet another delicacy. She felt her heart go heavy but she wore a mask knowing she must never let it show.

_Ten Years Ago…_

The time they had to say goodbye was much too short. Wolfy looked back one last time at the place she had always known as home as the train took off taking her away from it forever. She felt tired from all the crying she had done but it was nothing compared to the way she knew she would feel once in the arena.

But she tried not to think of it as she went to her room and changed into pajamas she found there as she grabbed her shawl and tucked it around her as she slept.


	3. Note to Followers

Dear followers,

I am not dead. These are not dead. Soon I will update all fics. Perhaps this weekend. I have not heard from my beta in ages.

~Wolfy who is considering a name change and may in fact do that as soon as I send this out


End file.
